


Tied up

by Humanerror602



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanerror602/pseuds/Humanerror602
Summary: Reader finds himself tied up and chuck is enjoying himself too much
Relationships: God | Chuck Shurley & Leviathans
Kudos: 1





	Tied up

In your deep slumber, you didn't feel the restrictions. You simply slept unaware of your surroundings.

You moved to your side, in your original position you were stomach down. You were placed like that, as people don't slept with their ass in the air and face shoved into their pillow. 

Your arms were tied behind your back, popping your chest out a bit. Only wearing shorts, he wanted to strip them off when you had awoken. The harness wrapping around your neck and going down to your groin where a cock ring settled on your soft dick. The harness wrapped around your torso, arms and thighs. 

He was excited to see you awake. He watched you silently in the comfort of a hotel room. Oh how perfectly he dressed you up.

-

You groaned, finding yourself dehydrated. Trying to stretch your body, you found yourself tied up. Sitting up, you still were in the hotel room you purchased the day before. someone must have gotten in.

but who the the would do this??

Sliding of the bed, you found yourself slightly uncomfortable as you don't really wear these things. Feeling the leather rub against your bare skin, you were at least happy you still wore pants.

Struggling against the ropes, you tried to get the knife from your bag but ended up dropping everything on to the table. It's not easy opening a duffle bag from behind.

"Are you awake?" You heard someone call out from the bathroom. You Froze, the person is still in the room. Frantically you tried the get the knife but he popped out. "What are you doing?" He asks

"Chuck??" You narrowed your eyes, realizing the culprit. "what the hell!? What is this?" He watched you struggle to get the knife. Finally grabbing the knife in your hand, you tried to cut the binds still unable to see. 

"Naughty" he spoke, stepping closer. 

"Stay back!" You demanded, dropping the knife in the process

He sighs "perhaps more binding is needed" 

-

You were paralyzed, only able to watch chuck do as he wishes. He had tied your legs and had placed a open mouth gag in your mouth. "Don't worry you won't be paralyzed for too long"

When he had finished, you were snapped out of it. You could move but still was restricted. Stuck on your knees, you could fall at any given moment. "Quat re uou woing" you spoke, glaring at him

"Nothing, just watching you" he sat on the chair in front of you, watching you. 

"Wuy an I teed up?" 

" I like my presents nicely presented" your face flushed red. You began struggling as you didn't want to be played around like the winchesters. You weren't a character in this man's story. "don't worry I won't do anything to you" he suddenly had a drink in his hand. "That won't be fun, you'll beg me for it" he smiles before taking a sip.

"Heg?" You asks, trying to find a comfortable position to relax in. But You ended up falling forward, face flat in the bed. "Ag iff" twisted your head to the side, you weren't going to be submissive.

"Surely you realize that this is a fantasy of yours, right? To have someone tie you up--not too much! You hate being completely immobilized. You want the person to watch you, struggling and when you can't take it---you'll beg-" 

You let out a odd noise, intruppting him from going further. It's embarrassing to have someone say it out loud. "But I added some extra things, the cock ring, the gag, harness, etc" he listed. "Look at you" he stood up, walking around you. He stood behind you "look at this, you're hard" he reaches and slides his finger up making your erection twitch in your shorts.

You flinched, arching your back, lifting your hips higher. You were already reaching your end. "It's not that bad becoming submissive to me" he whispers into your ear before he dips his tongue into it, sending goosebumps down your body. 

"Drooling so much, how lovely you look" he praised. Looking down at the sheets, there was already a pool of drool next to your mouth. "Look at that" he whispers again. You were caught off guard when he had blown into your ear, making you fall to your side. 

You couldn't look at him, you were deeply embarrassed by how you were reacting. You restrained yourself from moving your hips when you desperately wanted to. "No need to be embarrassed, " he whispers. He moves away, grabbing his chair and placing it in front of your field of vision again.

He sat and just watched you. "The first time you would do this, you didn't really want to be spanked or anything too much. Didn't want the first time to be too kinky. You Want to go slow" he leans against his hand. "Despite not being a virgin, you still haven't done this before"

You began struggling to move, to get away but with restricted limbs, you didn't go far. "Maybe if you didn't fight before, you would be able to move." He sighed, drinking his drink.

you simply glared at him. "Phuk uff" he looked at you, unamused. Quickly it disappeared, a grinning growing on his face.

"Alright" snapping his fingers, confused as to why he didn't disappear. You wondered what he did. It didn't take long for You to feel something odd around your crotch, cold and hard. You wiggled your hips, trying to feel around the object. "Don't worry, I'll turn it on for you" walking behind you again. You suddenly flinched, arching your back trying to get away from the vibration. You were unable to stop the moan as you couldn't bite down.

Your hips tilted upwards, your body tensing up from the intense pleasure. You were helpless. "Well---" chuck appeared in your field of vision again. "I think the winchesters would enjoy my company" with those words said, he disappeared.

"Nuu!" Your voice muffled, it went deaf to his ears. You begin squirming, moaning into the mattress. Your legs were bent in half, tied together, not much could be done.

More drool gathered next to your cheek "huck!" You called out "huck!". Gathering your strength, you twisted your body to lay in your back. that would stop the drooling problem--but, looking at your crotch. A sort of vibrator contraction was wrapped around your erection.

Your arms and legs were feeling uncomfortable in this position, returning back to your side, you weren't very far from calling quits. Your muscles were tensing up as you realized you were close. "Nuu, nuu! You wiggled your hips to loosen it. The cock ring had stopped it, making it pass over.

Once the high died down, it still contuined, pushing your sensitivity. Your moans becoming louder. "Huck! Hease! "Rolling your hips you tried praying to him but your concentration kept disappearing. You wanted to cum.

"Huck!" You shouted again

"No need to shout, people could hear you" your eyes wide seeing him in front of you. You chanted his name, wanting to vibration to stop. "You know I cant understand with--" he motioned around his mouth. You looked at him with pleading eyes

"Hease!" You groaned, feeling you would climax again.

"Wait" leaning to you, he unbuckled the gag, pulling it out. "No what did you-"

"T-take it o-oo-off--ah" your voice heighten as you would feel that high again. You screwed your eyes shut, biting into the mattress.

"You told me to fuck off, did you not?" He asks, playing victim.

"Da-damn it chuck!--please!"

As per request it had turned off. You still felt the buzzing aftermath, your lower region felt numb. You dropped your cheek to the mattress, breathing heavily. Once you finally regained yourself, you looked at chuck. "You had your fun, take these off" you spoke with hazy eyes.

"Bad boys don't get rewards, do they?" Your face redden, you dropped your face into the mattress. "Are you a good boy?" He asks, his fingers running in your hair. Goosebumps ran down your body.

You screwed your eyes shut "I need a answer or I'll turn it back on" he warned.

"I....I'm a good boy" you muttered, feeling your body heating up with embarrassment.

"I didn't hear you"

"I'm a good boy" you repeated, a little louder.

"Good boy, that wasn't so hard" he praised, you slowly looked up at him. He looked happy by your answer. "Let's untie you a bit" a few seconds later the rope around your legs had loosen "Come on sit up" he patted your back.

You slowly sat up, sitting in your knees, staring up at him. His hands ran on your chest, feeling ever inch of you. Trailing down, to your shorts he looks at you. You nodded your head, desperate to feel that delicious high.

"Lay back" he gently pushing you to your back. He lowered himself down, removing your pants. Tossing those aside, he finds your dick leaking profusely, a bright red colour. "How lovely" he praised. "What a beautiful human you are" your face redden by his compliment. "What do good boys say when complimented?" "Thank you" you spoke softly. "you want to cum?" he asks, his fingers fondling your ball sack. You moaned, arching your back "I need a answer"

"Yes! Please!" you felt him remove the ring before his hand enclosed around your dick. You bit on your lip, muffling your moans. His hot breath hitting your skin before your dick had entered his warm mouth. it wasn't soon before you had climaxed in his mouth.

"What do you say now?" He asks, lifting himself up to see you.

"Thank you sir" you responded, slowly coming down from the high. "Thank you" 

"Good boy" he sat up "come on we aren't done yet, flip to your stomach. Time for me to enjoy myself a bit"


End file.
